Stay a while, won't you?
by bansheegrrl
Summary: Shaman King. What if Faust VIII could give his love flesh, but at the expense of an innocent patient?  A bit AU, based on the English dubbed version of the anime.


"MOORTY!"

"Oops, it seems that this dwarfs body couldn't handle me picking his brain for the answer of life.'' Faust said, leaning on the tombstone Morty was lashed too. The child's body seizing after Faust sunk his fingers into his skull. Yoh screamed out in rage and rushed at Faust, sword drawn; only to be quickly kneed in the stomach by a skeletal Eliza.

"Asakura Yoh, there isnt much point in fighting me anymore. You are almost out of furyoku, you cannot possibly win. Besides, I plan on wrapping up my research with Morty here shortly. If you like I'll even return him to you. After the autopsy is finished of course. "Yoh swore and tried to stand himself back up."I'll save you Morty! Just hold on!" Morty's head dropped to his chest."Oh No.. Morty! "

"How Fascinating. He lost consciousness _after_ the seizure, this detail helps me determine the exact diagnosis of his recent epileptic reaction! Wunderbar, just wunderbar." A few skeletons behind Faust had retrieved clipboards and begun writing as Faust recited the diagnosis. "The dwarf suffered from only a simple partial seizure, do to the stimulation of the cortex and motor strip when I attempted to examine his brain. Note that I suspect this reaction to be the norm in all patients undergoing this cerebral test. But onto the final stage, enough poking around we shall now wrap this up. Eliza and I wish to spend some quality time alone." "I- wont't let you Faust!" Yoh cried out in frustration, trying to still rise. The Doctor smirked at Yoh. Without another word furyoku began to glow around Faust's hands " And what can you do to stop me Asakura?, You can barely stand yourself. Oh, and look here! Our dear friend Morty has woke just in time to say goodbye to you before I take his life force and give it to my beloved Eliza. " "No Faust! Don't hurt Morty!"

"Yoh.." Morty whimpered, his eyes dilated in terror as he watched the insane necromancer. Faust's glowing hands hovering just an inch away from his chest again. " Now, Morty, be a good boy and try to stay still. I'm sure this will hurt alot. " Faust sunk his hand into Morty's chest, eliciting a cry of pain from the child "Stop, please stop!" The German continued pushing through. " Aha! Here we are. Heh heh, got your heart." Faust swiftly tugged his arm, as if ripping an apple from a tree limb, inside of the small body. Morty's agonized sob quickly choked, his entire body falling limp and still. Faust slowly finished removing his fist from Morty's chest, revealing a small white ball of furyoku-like matter in his hand.

Silva and Anna stood frozen in their place watching as the skeleton Eliza leisurely made it's way to Fausts side. Yoh's mouth hung open in a silent cry, unmoving. The Necromancer smiled sweetly to his wife and set the glowing ball of energy inside of Eliza's ribcage. Her body forming seconds after. Soft porcelain like flesh covered the bones, golden silk locks grew down past her shoulders Eliza's uniform began stitching itself together to fit over the new surface until Eliza stood whole. " Oh my dearest love.. " Faust stroked the soft flesh of his bride lovingly. He glanced at the clearly traumatized Asakura. " There is no reason to fight anymore, you will only damage yourself." Faust spoke plainly. In a single motion Yoh tossed his sword and oracle bell off of his person and stumbled towards Morty as fast as his broken body could manage.

"Hmmm. I win then. " Faust said breaking his oversoul on the remaining skeletons scattered around. He lifted a near human Eliza into his arms and walked away from the graveyard without casting a second look. "Morty.. Morty, please, don't be gone.. Say something to me please!" Yoh shook Morty on the stone without any response.

Anna and Silva had broken from their daze after Faust was declared the winner by forfeit, and rushed to Yoh's side. Amidimaru, in spirit form, was trying to wake Yoh from his hysteric cries for Morty to wake up. Yoh sobbed uncerimoniously when Silva reached the tomb stone and released Morty from his binds. Morty's body collapsed into Yoh's tight embrace. " Yoh. Let go. If we don't move now Morty might never be revived." Anna said plainly, observing the scene of her fiancée in shock.

"Don't touch him!" Yoh lashed out, clutching the unmoving body of his best friend to his chest. " Yoh- Donno-" " Don't!" Yoh cried again. Anna grimanced and glared at Silva who nodded once before delivering a quick smack to the back of Yoh's skull, efficiently knocking him out. "Anna- Sama! How could you have him-"

"Quiet Amidimaru, it's for his own good. We need to get to the hospital as fast as possible, Yoh was getting in the way." Anna replied. The guardian ghost nodded silently. Silva picked up Yoh's unconciouss body and cradled him to his chest. Anna picked up Morty's body and placed it in Yoh's arms.

"Hold onto them both tightly and get to the hospital as fast as you can, I will meet you there in time. " " But Anna, Morty is-" Silva began "He can be revived." Anna said cutting Silva off before he could finish the sentence. " Now go! " Anna watched Silva take off towards the hospital frowning, she looked down to the Oracle bell laying in the mud and picked it up. " I'm so sorry Morty." she whispered and began walking in the direction Silva had flown off in.

_My first little story, will be subject to rewrite at times..  
I always wondered what sort of way the plot might have twisted if [English anime ver.] Faust hadn't waited and just cut to the chase with Morty. Maybe some more on this one..Review please?_

_Wunderbar means wonderful in German. _


End file.
